


but that's not tonight, will you hold me tight?

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, im so weak ok thanks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Theo lost the moment she stepped foot in the room.





	but that's not tonight, will you hold me tight?

**Author's Note:**

> so hozier's Wasteland, Baby! dropped and I'm rolling in theo/jacob feelings... oof. 
> 
> pls let me know if y'all like!! thanks so much to everyone supporting my theo bullshit, i love you so much.

Jacob Seed was rough and covered in sharp edges that Theo had to dance around at every chance encounter. There was so many obstacles to overcome just to not be cut and when her hand grazed his skin, she felt like she was playing a dangerous game. But that game was one she’d do her damnedest to win if it meant being close to him.

She’d test the waters first - a kiss here and a touch there. A look just like that and slight hesitation to see who would - or even _could_ \- make the next move. The world fell away as the feeling grew and she knew she had to _win_ so she kissed him soft - here, and _here_ and just like _that_.

And every time she kissed his lips she could feel the fire burn hotter, blazing against her tongue. And the touch of his fingers cutting deep as he hoisted her up onto the table and pulled her close.

It was a dangerous game that she could win or lose, but it was the only game she wanted to play. It was thrilling and something to get her blood pumping - just the rush she was looking for. And of all people, she hadn’t expected _him_ to be playing so competitively.

Jacob’s hands were a mix of gentle and damaging, sliding up her sides and under her shirt, nails tearing into her skin but palms cool against the burn. He kissed her back just as determined and yet just as hesitant - like two people calculating their next move to make in order to be the victor.

Theo couldn’t help but smile against him, tugging off his jacket and using her thighs around his waist to hold him against her. He pulled back for a breath, forehead against hers and their noses touching so tenderly. She saw his eyes close and she wondered if he’d give up - if he’d walk away from her now and lose this deadly battle. But no, it seemed he was just as _desperate_.

Jacob pulled his shirt over his head and then his palm rested against her throat as he pulled her back in, lips tugging on her own. Theo’s hands couldn’t wait to trace over every curve of his skin, memorizing every scar and burn - every soft and damaged inch of his body. And when those wandering hands found the waist of his pants there was no more hesitation on his part.

Theo had only come here to see how far she could toy with the oldest brother. To push him - provoke him into this situation - and she pushed and pushed and now her results were both a blessing and a curse. But something told her that he’d be good to her and he was exactly what she had been longing for.

A thrill - a rush - someone to teeter her over the edge - a _slip_ -

Her shirt was removed before she knew it and his mouth had moved to her throat, teeth sharp against her tender skin and hands clutching her tightly. If she didn’t know any better, she would drown herself in this - in the moment - in the feeling. She’d lose herself and everything she had done that brought her to this point. To be held by a truly frightening man, and feel like the whole world was _her_.

Then Jacob had touched her so soft and gentle - to ignite a fire in her that would burn for years to come - a fire that could never die out - and she was hopelessly lost. And every breath she took left a sour taste in her mouth and every brush of his lips against her chest left a scar too deep to heal - deep enough to reach her heart.

Suddenly, Jacob looked up and his blue eyes watched her as a single word left his pink and swollen lips. “Deputy-”

“Theo.” She responded, just as soft and just as hesitant.

He didn’t say another word and frankly, he didn't have to. He only watched her, calloused fingers brushing strands of black hair away and grazing her collarbone.

This was only supposed to be a game - one to win and one to forget. But she lost that game the moment she realized it had become more than that. She had lost in just the moment when she corrected him and realized he had more effect on her than she wanted.

_Theo lost the moment she stepped foot in the room._


End file.
